As positioning technologies develop, currently it is very easy to attract a customer to a store by using a global positioning system (Global Positioning System, “GPS” for short) service on a mobile terminal. However, when GPS works indoors, a signal attenuates greatly because of impact of a building. Therefore, indoor positioning accuracy of the GPS service becomes very low. How to accurately locate indoors? An iBeacon technology has been proposed for the first time on the “Worldwide Developers Conference” (Worldwide Developers Conference, “WWDC” for short) of Apple Inc. in 2013, and can help a merchant to obtain a specific indoor position of a customer. According to the iBeacon technology, multiple iBeacon transceivers are disposed indoors, and a user can be located with precision measured in feet. The positioning technology is referred to as “microlocation” (microlocation) in the industry.
The iBeacon technology features in locating a user and transmitting data in the background in real time. A merchant may send related information to a smart phone of a customer by learning a position of the customer. Therefore, the user can read interested content only by taking out a mobile phone from a pocket. Recently, in a small bar named “The Bar Kick” in London, England, this technology is used to improve consumer experience, and each customer within the bar can read two latest versions of popular magazines for free in a newspaper application in a mobile phone. In the well-known Citi Field in New York, this technology has been used to start a test for pushing video, a hot dog coupon, and a seat navigation service to audience in the field.
Specifically, on a terminal, an Apple iOS8 device may receive a broadcast message, send a parsed broadcast message to all application programs waiting for the broadcast message, and an application program determines whether the broadcast message is sent to the application program itself. The iBeacon technology is used by Apple Inc. to push a geographic-position-based application notification to a lock screen interface of the iOS8 device. These notification icons are located on a lower left side of the lock screen interface. A user can touch and hold the small icon and slide upwards to unlock the device to start the application. For example, when a user takes an iOS8 device to Starbucks, an application program of the Starbucks appears on a lower left corner of a lock screen interface, the user can directly start the application program by touching and holding the application program and sliding upwards, which is similar to starting a camera application program in a lock screen interface. In addition, even though the user does not install a particular application, in a particular position, the iOS8 device still recommends the application to the user, and an application installation interface in the App Store is entered after opening.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following problem:
In a case in which an application program has been purchased, a user needs to tap and slide to start the application program, and knows a notification message of a store only after entering the application program, and the operation is complex.